


Caring in secret

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OS, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Kouen Ren x Male Reader





	Caring in secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel to „Sleep“

This is the Prequel to my „Kouen Ren x Male Reader | Sleep" OS

A sigh escaped from the lips of an (H/C) prince as he wandered through the halls, on his way to the garden. Summer was nearing, but the cold breeze of the Kou Empire still lingered through the air and leaving him with no choice but to still wear those almost heavy and way too warm clothes of Kou.

He wasn't a fan of the Kou Empire fashion; they were heavy, not comfortable, unnecessary layered and long, radiating of too much warmth and overall it just wasn't his cup of tea. Though of course there were a few clothes he enjoyed and loved, but he still preferred the fashion of his home country more. Was he allowed to still wear them? No he wasn't.

He scratched both of his arms and hands in turns and around his neck, the fabric was irritating his skin and giving him rashes - he once scratched so much on his arm that he begun to bleed. But if he would complained about it, no one would care not even his own Sister at the moment and talking with his Husband about it was a waste of time. 

Yeah his dear Husband was an Chapter of his own he could rant about, but he still loved him - even if the love wasn't returned.

As he reached the Garden [Name] placed himself near the little pond, which was filled with two Koi fishes - One of them was in the colour of (F/C) and the other one was in a mixed shade of crimson and ruby red. A wedding gift from his Husband, which he adored. 

He always kept a bag of fish food by the pond, everyday he would come and feed them, sometimes talk to them. Early in the morning, after lunch, after tea time and before he goes to bed, but he was never accompanied by someone - not from his Sister, not from his Husband not even form an guard or maid, not that he even had a maid or guard at all. Always alone by himself.

[Name] didn't mind it, he was indeed accustomed by it now to be all alone, since he begun to live in Kou. Though he was a bit sadden that no one tried to talk to him.

After he feed the Koi's, [Name] laid himself onto the grass, curling into a ball and whistle for his Cat to come. (C/N) was an adorable little feline, green eyes which shimmered like emeralds in the sun, a fur so white like snow which was also decorated with grey stripes and it was fluffy. [Name]'s only friend in the Palace, he had (C/N) since he was little. She was precious treasure to him.

The Cat cuddle against him, tickling his face as she purred, before laying down next to him, closing her eyes just like her owner. Sleep soon took over them both, knowing that no one will bothering them.

Kouen was on his way to the Grand Library, followed by his brothers - Koumei and Kouha. Normally he would walk through the main hall to get there, but he wasn't feeling like it today so he decided to walk through his side of the palace by using the shortcut through his Garden. 

As he was about to step an foot onto the green grass, Kouen stopped himself in his tracks. Taking in the scene before him; his sweet [Name] laid there in the grass, curled up against the Cat. He looked so peacefully that Kouen couldn't help himself but to smile just a tiny bit.

«Entei why did you stop?» asked Kouha, sounding bored but also annoyed. 

Kouen didn't answer his younger Brother, just raising his hand and made a sign that they should just go without him for now. When Kouen was sure that his brothers were gone, he finally walked over to [Name].

Kouen kneeled down next to his Husband, observing him quietly for a few seconds before he ran a hand through the (H/C) locks of [Name].

«What should I do with you, my love?» asked Kouen quietly to himself, before he scooped [Name] up in his arms and carried him to their shared bedroom. 

Kouen laid [Name] down, pulling the cover over him and gently kissing his head before he left the room. If [Name] would ask him if he had carried him back to bed, Kouen would just deny it and tell some excuses - like he always do.

It may doesn't seem like it, but Kouen does care deeply for [Name] even when he doesn't show it. 

He swore to himself, when they first meet each other, that he will protect [Name] with his life.

When [Name] woke up again, he was confused as why he was laying in his bed instead in the garden now. Did someone carry him? How would even carry hi-........Aah! Maybe Kouen does care, he was pretty sure that Kouen carried him to bed. He smiled bright at such a thought, that his stoic Husband was caring towards him.

Might turn it into a book,


End file.
